


Let’s tell everyone

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to Sex, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Harry is absolutely positively in love with Draco and he wants the world to know.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Let’s tell everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly self indulgent fic. It doesn’t delve into anything deep. It’s very face value.
> 
> I made it M just because of references to sex, which there’s only like two references to at the start. The rest is just Harry wanting to tell the world how much he loves Draco.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

“Let’s tell everyone.” Harry said and then pouted when Draco stopped kissing down his neck. 

They were in the room they made to get away from the world just to be together. They were shirtless and rolling around on the bed that was on the luxurious side, thanks to Draco’s talent with transfiguration. 

“Tell everyone?” Draco prompted, one of his eyebrows raising as he pulled away from Harry. 

“Yes.” Harry said frowning as he pulled Draco back down. He grunted at the weight but didn’t let go. Draco frowned back and tried to at least lay on the bed instead of on Harry.

“I thought you wanted to keep this hidden.” Draco said pinching Harry’s side. Harry jerked but didn’t let go. 

“I thought that was your idea.” Harry said furrowing his brow in confusion. Draco sighed and finally got out of Harry’s hold to lay next to him. 

“I explained how being with me would be bad and how the press would never leave you alone about it. Yes, they’d come after me but I have the mental and emotional strength-“ Harry raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving look making Draco purse his lips but continue, “externally. So the press wouldn’t get a rise out of me so easily.” Draco finished. 

“They wouldn’t get a rise out of me that easily.” Harry said. He didn’t like the narrow eyed look he was getting. 

“Mr. Potter,” Draco started in the most condescending tone, “‘have you been to St. Mungos to check which curse or potion you’ve been subjected to to even be in the presence of that death eater?’ Or ‘Is it blackmail Potter?’ ‘Are you going dark Potter?’ ‘What will all the witches think of you now?’ ‘How long have you been looking at blokes?’ ‘How could you cheat on Ginevra, your school sweetheart?’ I’m sure you could think of other things but what it boils down to is I’m the bad guy and you’re the Wizarding world’s sweetheart.”

“I’d tell them to shove it.” Harry said seriously getting an eye roll from Draco. “Seriously, Draco. If they can’t accept that I love you than that’s more telling of them.” Draco made a small choking sound as he placed a hand over his eyes. 

“How the bloody hell can you say that so casually?” Draco asked. He didn’t fight as his hand was taken away from his face to be held by Harry between them. 

“I do love you though. And I want to tell people.” Harry said sincerely. 

“What brought this on? The end of the school year isn’t for a few more months.” Draco asked curiously. The flash of something in Harry’s eyes really got his attention. 

“Do I need a reason? I’ve wanted to do it for awhile now.” Harry said. 

“Oh?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. 

“I don’t just want to nod hello at you in the halls or say a word or two in passing. I want to hug you and kiss you. I want to hold your hand while walking with you.” Harry said squeezing the hand he was still holding. He liked the happy smile starting to form on Draco’s face. 

“I don’t know. Holding hands is so intimate. That may be going too far, Potter.” Draco said looking down at their hands and then looking up at Harry with a mischievous look. “Not to mention that the majority of time when we’re holding hands one of us is usually balls deep in the other.”

“Oh my gods Draco!” Harry said trying to sound scandalized but ended up laughing. 

Harry liked the smug happy smile Draco was making. He remembered Draco telling him that one of his favorite things was to make Harry laugh. He leaned forward and kissed Draco’s smile. 

“But seriously, lets tell everyone.” Harry said pulling away from Draco. 

“Just like that?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “And when I’m attacked?”

“You won’t be.” Harry said with an edge to his tone. Draco hummed. 

“Harry, you have to remember that the real world will probably be cruel to us.” Draco said running his knuckles over Harry’s cheek. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Harry muttered. 

“Do your friends even know about us? Your family?” Draco asked quietly. He didn’t like the frown on Harry’s face but they both knew actions had consequences especially for those closest to them. 

“I’m sure Hermione knows?” Harry questioned. He knew what Draco was talking about and getting at. 

“Do yours?” Harry asked. Draco shrugged a shoulder. 

“I get the feeling they have an inkling. And I can never hide anything from Mother.” Draco said. He raised an eyebrow in question at the wide eyed look he was receiving. 

“Your mother knows about us?” Harry said in a high pitched tone making Draco frown and pull his hand away. 

“Yes. Should she not?” Draco asked warily. He was confused when Harry rolled into his pillow to groan and then mutter something. “Come again?”

“I said,” Harry started pulling away from the pillow. “I am The worst boyfriend ever!”

“What?” Draco asked startled. 

“Your mother knows and I only think one of my best friends knows just because she’s smart.” Harry said running his hands through his hair. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Draco asked somehow even more startled. “You? Don’t deserve me? Don’t be daft, Potter.”

“No! I am daft. I’ve been daft from the very start!” Harry said vehemently. He was starting to get worked up but calmed down when Draco grabbed his face and made him look him in the eye. 

“You’ve only been daft a few times, Harry.” Draco said soothingly. 

Whenever Harry started to get in his head his magic reacted. When he was agitated it felt like static electricity. When he was sad it felt like a thick fog. Draco didn’t know how he knew how to pull Harry out of his head but he did what he could. 

“I just want to be with you.” Harry said sounding pathetic to his own ears. 

“I’m not denying you that.” Draco said confused. 

“I don’t want anyone denying me that.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco. 

“We can tell the world if you want. But only if you’re sure.” Draco said running a hand through Harry’s hair. 

“Of course I’m sure.” Harry said incredulously. “I want to marry you.” 

“What?” Draco breathed out, freezing in Harry’s hold. 

“I want you to be my husband.” Harry said simply. 

“If this is your way of telling me you’re going to propose in the most public way you can...” Draco started. Harry shook his head. 

“No. Unless that’s what you want but I’d rather it be private.” Harry said nuzzling his shoulder. Draco cleared his throat. 

“As long as it’s you proposing in a romantic way then it doesn’t really matter where.” Draco said snootily. “In this case I’d prefer substance over style.”

“So you want to marry me?” Harry asked happily. Draco looked down at him with a glare. 

“Of course I want to!” Draco said firmly. 

Harry leaned up to kiss Draco hungrily. Draco grunted but gave as good as he got. They rolled around the bed snogging each other senseless. They only pulled away from each other to breathe. 

“If this is your way of proposing though, I don’t know if I should say yes. I’m not even wearing a ring after saying yes.” Draco said looking at his bare left ring finger. 

“You didn’t actually say the word ‘yes.’” Harry pointed out earning a flat look from Draco. 

“Fine, then.” Draco said as he got out of bed. “No ring, no Yes.” 

He ignored the indignant squawk from Harry as he turned to grab his wand. He smirked in amusement as he heard Harry fall off the bed. He summoned his shirt, checked the time, and fixed his hair by the time Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry don’t go I’ll find a ring please don’t leave.” Harry said in one breath. 

“Our allotted time for being away is up.” Draco pointed out. He stopped teasing when he saw the wild look in Harry’s eyes.  
“You fool, of course I say Yes. With or without a ring. I was being a prat.”

“Right. Yes.” Harry said burying his face in Draco’s chest. “I knew that.” He looked up into Draco’s eyes when his jaw was held. 

“I love you, Harry Potter.” Draco said in all sincerity. 

Harry relaxed into Draco and absolutely melted when he was kissed so sweetly. Draco pulled back and kissed Harry’s cheek as he untangled himself from the others hold. Harry frowned as Draco walked to the door. 

“You know it’s true love when I let you wrinkle my shirt with no complaints.” Draco said looking down at his shirt before stepping out the door. The last thing he heard was Harry’s delighted laugh. 

———————————————

“If you glare any harder he might light on fire.” Ron said glancing in the direction Harry was staring and then immediately went back to his food. 

“I hope so.” Harry muttered. Hermione looked startled. Even Ron made a face. 

“Mate, he hasn’t been that bad this year.” Ron said slowly. Harry blinked and looked at Ron confused. 

“Yeah, Harry, he’s been perfectly pleasant.” Hermione said watching Harry like a hawk. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asked. “Since when have you two been getting on with Zabini?”

“Zabini?” Ron And Hermione asked at the same time. 

“We were talking about Malfoy.” Ron said. Hermione properly looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table and looked back at Harry with a knowing look. 

“You know, people think Zabini and Malfoy are dating.” Hermione said conversationally. She didn’t flinch when all the glasses and pitchers around them cracked but Ron startled. She did blink in surprise when Harry stood up. 

“Where are you off-“ Hermione started to ask. 

“Owlery.” Harry said almost harshly before storming off. 

“Blimey. What’s got his broom in a knot?” Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and repaired all the glassware. 

————————————-

Harry tried to catch his breath as he stopped at the threshold into the Owlery. He inhaled and regretted it since he was facing in towards the main room. He quickly turned and took in a few breaths of fresh air. 

He turned once more and walked over to the alcove with blank parchment, quills, and ink. He grabbed the parchment, inked his quill, and tried to pen a professional sounding and looking note. It may have come off a bit threatening but it got the point across. He found a school owl and pet it while gently telling the owl where to deliver the letter.

—————————————————

“Hermione.” Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry calling her. He jogged to catch up with her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. What’s up?” Hermione asked.

“First...” Harry glanced around them. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand throwing up her most powerful soundproof charm. 

“I know, it’s easy to forget.” Hermione teased while wiggling her wand. Harry gave her a sheepish smile.

“First, I’m sorry for being short with you earlier this morning.” Harry started. Hermione smiled and nodded taking the apology. “Second, I’m in love with Draco.” They stared at each other, Hermione still smiling. “Which you knew, of course.”

“You’ve been very obvious, Harry.” Hermione said patting his arm. “It doesn’t upset me. Besides, I don’t believe he’s dating Zabini.”

“He’s not. He’s dating me.” Harry said scrunching his nose up in annoyance.

“Oh... Oh!” Hermione said in surprise. “So this morning with Zabini whispering in Malfoy’s ear... I don’t think there’s anything to it.”

“There isn’t. It just annoys me.” Harry said.

“Okay, so why are you telling me?” Hermione asked actually confused at where this was going.

“I’m telling you because I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Harry said. Before Hermione could reassure him he kept going. “Even though we’ve kept our relationship to ourselves he’s told his mother. His mother, Hermione! That’s like the step before meeting the parents. And I’ve told no one close to me. I mean, who does that? People who want to keep their relationship hidden due to it being a dirty little secret! I don’t want that! I want the opposite of that! I want to tell the whole world!”

Hermione stood back and watched as Harry started pacing back and forth. She let him get through his rant before trying to say anything. Even when he was done she gave him a few seconds.

“Okay, in context that doesn’t sound great. But considering who you are I get why you’d want to keep it to yourselves.” Hermione said. She clarified when Harry frowned at her. “You two can be yourselves without changing for outside influences.”

“I guess...” Harry said. “I love him so much.”

“I can see that.” Hermione said smiling gently at the lovesick smile Harry had on his face.

“I asked him to marry me.” Harry said. Hermione almost dropped her book in surprise.

“Marriage?” She asked a little shrilly. Harry just nodded. “Oh, uhm, what did he say?”

“Well, after being a prat and nearly giving me a heart attack about how he’d say no since I had no ring, he said Yes!” Harry said excitedly. 

“That’s wonderful Harry!” Hermione said as she hugged her friend. “You know I’ll have to meet him.”

“You’ve met loads of times.” Harry said confused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I meant as your fiancé.” Hermione said then in a gentler tone, “I know you love him, and I trust your judgement, but I still want to make sure he’s not out to hurt you.”

“I... I understand. Even if that annoys me.” Harry said with a flash of irritation. “Just, please don’t hurt him.”

“If he loves you as much as you love him, which I suspect is how much he loves you, then I have no reason to hurt him.” Hermione said. “Now I need to go return this and head back up to Ron... How do you want to tell Ron?”

“Erm... Together?” Harry asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement. She canceled the silencing spell and turned only to jump back in shock, knocking into Harry who steadied her. 

“Do you two often have silent conversations in the middle of the corridors?” Blaise Zabini asked with a raised eyebrow. His other eyebrow raised in surprise at the look he was getting from Harry. 

“Only in hardly used corridors.” Hermione said as she elbowed Harry. She could feel the scowl over her shoulder. “Come on Harry. You need to go tell Ron and I’ll join you after I drop this off.”

“But I thought-“ Harry started, looking away from Zabini. Hermione was giving him a look. 

“I’ll join you. He’s going to take it better than you think.” Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Oh? Keeping secrets Potter?” Zabini asked looking amused. He took a step back while holding his hands up at the nasty look he got from Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Harry passed Zabini.

“Honestly. You better lose that attitude when you tell Ron.” Hermione said exasperated. 

She only released Harry when she had to go the other way to the library. When Harry shuffled his feet she snapped her hand up to point down the hall. He looked at her with big eyes, making her roll her eyes. She gently bopped his head with the book.

“Are you happy?” Hermione asked.

“With?” Harry prompted.

“With what you want to tell Ron. With what you told me.” Hermione clarified. She smiled at the small delighted smile that came across Harry’s face. “Go. I’ll be up later.”

——————————

“Ron!” Harry said loudly in the quiet of the common room getting everyone’s attention. He hunched down a little but perked up when Ron immediately stood up to head over to him.

“What’s up, Mate?” Ron asked. Harry tilted his head and headed for the dormitory stairs, Ron following him up.

“Sorry for how I was acting this morning.” Harry said on the way down the hall to their dorm room.

“It’s fine. Wondered what had you so snippy but won’t press you ‘bout it.” Ron said as they entered the boy’s dorm. He watched Harry curiously when Harry checked the room and then locked and soundproofed the room.

“I have something to tell you.” Harry said slowly turning to look at him apprehensively. Ron frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked.

“Nothing bad. Something great, really. Just don’t know how you’d react.” Harry said.

“I promise this won’t be fourth year again.” Ron said solemnly getting a half smile from Harry.

“I’m in love with Draco Malfoy.” Harry said.

Harry watched Ron like a hawk. Ron blinked a few times, looked at the floor, looked at him, then walked over to sit on his bed. He opened his mouth then shut it and then just stared at Harry’s bed. Harry sat gingerly on his bed across from the red head.

“You know... that’s actually not that surprising when you think about it.” Ron said slowly. “Wait! Is that why you were pissed this morning? Because of Zabini’s PDA.”

“Yes.” Harry said feeling irritated at just thinking about Zabini.

“Well, if they’re dating-“ Ron started.

“They aren’t!” Harry said harshly making Ron jump. “They aren’t dating. They’re just good friends.” Harry said calmly.

“Okay, then I’ll help you get your man. Although why you don’t just go up to him and ask him out.” Ron said. “What?” Ron asked at seeing the awed look on Harry’s face.

“You’re taking this a whole lot better than I thought you would.” Harry said.

“Well, I figured there was someone. Not Malfoy, mind you.” Ron started his face kind of scrunched up. “It probably won’t sink in until I see it.”

“Thanks for saying you’d help me get a date with him but I’m good on that.” Harry said. Ron’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“You’re already dating him? Wait you managed to ask someone out?” Ron asked. 

“Shut up.” Harry said laughing and threw a pillow at Ron. 

Ron threw it back at him and jumped when a loud thud resounded through the room. They both looked at the door as someone knocked. Harry canceled the spells. 

The door opened and Hermione looked in, a pile of books at her feet. Harry raised an eyebrow while Ron just looked at the books then at Hermione. Hermione walked in the room and shut the door, putting the spells Harry had cast back up. 

“I thought you were returning a book.” Harry pointed out. Hermione went over to sit next to Harry. 

“I went to the library. What do you expect me to do? Not check out a book?” Hermione asked. Harry and Ron laughed. 

“A book?” Ron asked rhetorically. 

“Of course.” Hermione said loftily. “So did Harry tell you?”

“Dating Malfoy? Yep.” Ron said casually. “You probably figured it out... wait did Harry tell you?”

“I told her like five minutes ago when I was on my way up here.” Harry said. “She had one book at the time.”

“Then I get to see his face when you tell him the other thing.” Hermione said pointedly at Harry. 

“There’s more?” Ron asked giving Harry his full attention. 

“I asked Draco to marry me.” Harry told Ron. Ron stared at him. And kept staring at him. “Ron?”

“You asked Malfoy. To marry you.” Ron said slowly. Harry nodded. Ron looked at Hermione who also nodded. 

“And he said?” Ron asked still speaking slowly staring. 

“Yes.” Harry responded just as slowly. He glanced at Hermione who’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern while looking at Ron. 

“I’m sorry I’ve barely grasped the concept of you dating him so this will take awhile to sink in.” Ron said bringing a hand up to his head to rub his forehead in bewilderment. 

“Alright. That’s understandable.” Harry said. “But you’re ok? With this?”

“I mean, I’ll have to talk to the ferret,” Harry frowned at that, “sorry, Malfoy. He’s been an ok bloke so far. But I’m not mad or anything and I won’t be when it sinks in. We’re mates for life, Harry.”

Harry positively beamed at him. Before Ron knew it Harry tackled him in a hug making them both fall back on Ron’s bed. They both grunted in surprise when Hermione jumped on top of Harry. 

“Oi gerroff!” Ron said as Harry started laughing and Hermione started giggling. 

Ron lightly struggled but started smiling at his laughing friends. Someone knocked rapidly on the door, prompting Hermione to drop the spells. Neville walked in and looked at them in amusement. 

“You know this just confirms the rumor about you three being in a three way relationship.” Neville said teasingly. That made all three of them start laughing. 

————————-

Thanks to Harry’s seeker reflexes he caught a small package before it landed in his scrambled eggs that an owl dropped in the morning mail rush. A letter with the distinct Gringotts wax seal was attached. Harry quickly pocketed the box and read the letter. He winced a little after reading it and then realized Ron and Hermione were staring at him. He handed the letter to Hermione as he stood up. 

“I’ll explain later.” Harry said as he rushed out of the Great Hall. 

Hermione quietly read the letter to Ron since he had been sitting next to Harry. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

__

__

_There is no need to threaten us with your presence. A letter describing the items you need and their location is more than sufficient. Enclosed is the items you requested._

“I wonder what Harry requested.” Hermione asked. She didn’t bother to read the rest of the letter since it just restated the ban that had been placed on the trio. 

“I could guess.” Ron said with a smile. Hermione looked at him questioningly. 

“Care to share?” Hermione asked as she folded the letter up. 

“No, but if it is what I think I’ll let you know by saying ‘I knew it.’” Ron said grinning at the annoyed look he got. 

——————————-

Draco was some what sneaking through the hallways to get to his and Harry’s meet up room. He probably wasn’t doing a great job of sneaking though because he was trying to get to the room quickly. 

He had been in the Great Hall eating breakfast wondering why Harry had rushed out. A minute later he had felt the coin Harry had given him warm up. Harry told him how Granger had created it and wasn’t that surprised it was her. It was brilliant after all. He had casually glanced at it and stopped breathing when he saw the code for Urgent on it. 

Without straightening his appearance he quickly walked into the room. He stopped short at seeing Harry standing a few feet from the door with his hands behind his back. Draco quickly shut the door and activated the wards that made this room their safe place. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked giving Harry a visual once over. Before he could walk closer Harry brought what he was holding in front of him. 

“Nothings wrong I just really, really, really wanted to give you this.” Harry said presenting the rectangular box to Draco with an excited smile.

Draco frowned in annoyance that Harry used Urgent to get him here but he stepped closer to get a clearer view. It was a beautifully carved wooden box made from a dark wood, the Black family crest had been burned into the center. Draco reaches forward to open the hinged box, his breath hitching at what he saw.

“Will you marry me, Draco?” Harry asked quietly. 

In the box was a set of seemingly simple looking wedding bands. It was the spells and enchantments that made the rings special, especially if the wearer had a tie to the Black family. Harry didn’t know that aspect but he knew the Black family name was important to both him and Draco.

“Yes.” Draco breathed out while staring at the rings in awe. He then looked into Harry’s eyes and said more firmly, “Yes.”

Harry let out a relieved laugh as he pulled one of the rings out of the box. Even though Draco had said yes already, asking again had suddenly become nerve wracking. He set the box to the side and slid the ring onto Draco’s left ring finger, the ring automatically adjusting to fit. He went to kiss the blond but Draco suddenly pulled away from him making him frown in confusion.

“Will you marry me, Harry?” Draco asked solemnly while looking into his eyes.

“Of course. Yes!” Harry said a little startled at being asked but, of course, the answer would be yes.

Draco beamed at him as he grabbed the other ring. Harry almost smacked the ring out of Draco’s hand in his excitement, prompting Draco to hold his hand to put the ring on. Once the ring resized itself, Draco brought his hand up and kissed his knuckle right above the ring.

“I wanted to do that.” Harry muttered as he melted at the gesture. Draco grinned against his hand.

When Draco let his hand go Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him with so much passion, he felt the blond melt against him. He pulled away from Draco just to look at him. He would start smiling at the fact that they were engaged or feel the slight weight on his finger and kiss Draco all over again.

“We should get to class.” Draco said absentmindedly. Harry hummed and walked them over to the posh couch. He sat down and Draco draped himself over him.

“Pretty sure we missed our first one.” Harry said as he adjusted his position so he was cuddling the blond.

“You’re ruining my perfect attendance, Potter.” Draco said nuzzling against him.

Harry just held him closer. The headmistress and the staff made it very clear that attendance for classes was not going to count towards their overall grade. Some days were harder than others and they didn’t want to add unnecessary pressure. Harry was glad for it considering he barely attended classes at the start of the year.

Harry jumped a little when Draco sat up. Apparently he had dozed off. Draco just smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair making him hum happily. Draco stood up and walked over to grab his bag. He then walked over to the Black ring box and took his ring off making Harry jump up.

“Oi! Why are you taking it off?” Harry asked, quickly walking over and keeping Draco from putting the ring back in the box. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a wedding band, Harry. We’re not married yet.” Draco pointed out.

“Can’t they be considered engagement rings?” Harry asked pleadingly.

“Well, I suppose so?” Draco asked looking a little startled at the desperation on Harry’s face. “I’m not saying No.”

“I know. I just want you to keep the ring on.” Harry said. Draco let out a small huff.

“Alright. You want me to wear it on my hand?” Draco asked.

“Where else would you wear it?” Harry asked confused.

“On a chain around my neck? On my right ring finger as a promise ring?” Draco listed. Harry frowned deeply.

“Do you not want people to know you’re engaged?” Harry asked.

“Of course I do!” Draco said vehemently. “It’s just If I’m wearing a ring and you’re wearing a ring, then people will put two and two together.”

“Good.” Harry said seriously. Draco stared at him.

“Are you ready for it?” Draco asked just as serious.

“I told you. I want the world to know.” Harry said. “Are you ready?”

“Oh Harry, my name and those I love have been dragged, drowned, and obliterated in the mud. I can handle it. I worry for you.” Draco explained as he went ahead and put the ring back on his left ring finger.

“I’m never taking my ring off. I’ll fight anyone that tells me to.” Harry said. He then grabbed Draco’s hand and lifted it up, kissing the knuckle above the ring in a copy of what Draco did earlier. 

“Well, you’ve been warned repeatedly. So whatever happens happens.” Draco said pompously. Draco then leaned forward to kiss Harry. “You make me do stupid things Harry James Potter.”

“If you’re referring to me as “stupid things” then yes, you do do stupid things.” Harry said with a wink. Draco’s eyes narrowed as he grimaced and pulled away. 

“I’m leaving.” Draco said. Harry hugged him from behind. 

“Wouldn’t you rather spend time with me? Harry asked. 

“After that last comment? No. I have arithmancy.” Draco said shuffling to the door with Harry still attached to him. 

“Seriously? That over me?” Harry asked. 

“I like arithmancy.” Draco said. Harry always complained about it, which affronted him the first few times. 

“Don’t you like me?” Harry asked with a pout. 

“I have to think about that.” Draco said flatly. Harry let him go with an indignant sound. 

“Dracooooo.” Harry whined. Draco rolled his eyes but turned to look at Harry. 

“You’re a pain in my ass.” Draco stated. He kept talking before Harry said a perverted joke. “You go to your class and I’ll meet you back here.” 

———————————-

Draco had a free period after Arithmancy so he was sitting in the Great Hall in study hall. He was going over his notes ignoring Blaise who had slipped in to sit next to him. He was a little stuck on a problem when Blaise spoke up. 

“So, what’s that?” Blaise asked. Draco responded without looking up. 

“It’s a formula meant to dissect transmutation in a combination of potion and spell work to-“

“Not that! Please spare me from nerd speak.” Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. He then grabbed Draco’s left hand and raised it up, the ring catching the light. “What is this?”

“What does it look like?” Draco asked a little annoyed at losing his train of thought and being called a nerd. 

“Congratulations on getting married between breakfast and Arithmancy?” Blaise said questioningly with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s an engagement ring so far.” Draco said. Blaise stared at it and rubbed a thumb over the band. 

“Congratulations.” Blaise said sincerely finally letting Draco’s hand go. 

“Thank you.” Draco said staring at the band smiling down at it. He then blinked and looked at Blaise. “Not even going to ask who?”

“I know who.” Blaise said smugly. Draco kept from rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not surprised. Plus you and Pansy probably made bets about it.” Draco said blandly.

“I will say this. Neither of us was expecting engagement.” Blaise said.

“And what exactly were you expecting?” Draco said coldly. Blaise held a hand up.

“I meant we were expecting you to date. But I guess you two already did that.” Blaise said.

“Oh. Yes. It just sort of happened.” Draco said relaxing. Blaise patted him on the shoulder as Draco turned back to his notes. “Let me work.”

“No problem, nerd.” Blaise said as he stood up. He gasped at the stinging pain he felt in his butt and turned to see Draco glaring at him while putting his wand away. Blaise just grinned and sauntered away.

———————————————-

Harry was walking to the Great Hall for dinner. He thought about skipping and just heading to his and Draco’s room but he knew the blond would be in the Great Hall. He had barely seen the blond today since they had no classes together. He was hoping to run into him outside the Great Hall to hug him or kiss him or hold his hand or all of the above. 

When he approached the doors he saw Hermione pacing outside holding something. When she saw him she came over and dragged him away from the Hall into a quiet alcove, quickly putting up privacy charms. His stomach dropped at seeing a late edition Daily Prophet in her hand.

“First of all, it’s not that terrible considering.” Hermione said as she handed him the Prophet. It had a picture of him looking awkward and a blurry picture of his hand with his ring on it next to it. 

The text was mainly speculating on who it was he was married to. Not who he was engaged to. That made him laugh. The name dropping of girls and his past experiences with romance was annoying though.

“Ok. This isn’t bad. Why did you pull me off to the side?” Harry asked confused as he handed the paper back to her. She flipped to page six, where it was the continuation of page one but she pointed at a small paragraph that was sideways and would otherwise be looked over.

**Love is in the air  
According to Hogwarts students, the resident bad boy and ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy is also sporting a wedding band but is thought to be an engagement ring. He was seen in study hall with his paramour, Blaise Zabini, who remained neutral during the war, who was not sporting a wedding band.**

The paper suddenly burst into flames getting a sigh from Hermione who quickly doused the flames. Harry was just staring at the area where the paper had been. His hands slowly closed into fists as he looked at Hermione to explain.

“Apparently during study hall Zabini had held Malfoy’s hand up to get a closer look at the ring. So of course it would be taken out of context.” Hermione said sounding annoyed. “Harry James Potter you are Not. Allowed. To. Attack. Zabini.” 

“I’m not going to attack him Hermione.” Harry said. Hermione looked surprised. “I’m going to kill him.”

Harry was about to stride into the Great Hall, walk over to the Slytherin table, grab Zabini, and wring him by his neck. He was not expecting the stunner to hit him in the back. Nor to be tied up and propped against the wall with an annoyed Hermione standing over him.

“You will do no such thing. Now stay here while I go get your fiancé to calm you down.” Hermione said very calmly. In the type of voice one would use that should someone not listen it would mean instant death.

Hermione threw a notice-me-not charm at Harry as she walked away. She knew that small paragraph would annoy Harry. He was always so irrational when it came to Draco. 

She walked into the Great Hall and headed straight for the Slytherin table. Conversation dimmed down as everyone was trying to figure out what she was doing. She made eye contact with Draco. All she had to do was give him an exasperated look and a head tilt. He immediately stood up also with an exasperated look and followed her out of the Hall.

Conversation exploded when they left the Hall together. She led him over to where she left Harry and canceled the notice-me-not charm but left the ties on. Draco crossed his arms while looking down at Harry. Harry looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Why is he tied up?” Draco asked.

“I did that. Did you see the evening Prophet?” Hermione asked.

“Tried to ignore it. Was it that bad?” Draco asked.

“No.” Hermione said.

“Yes.” Harry said miserably. Draco canceled the ties around Harry, who immediately scrabbled up and wrapped his arms around him.

“The main article was stupid. There was a smaller article, well a paragraph, on one of the pages saying that you and Zabini are engaged.” Hermione explained.

“I’m sorry. What?” Draco asked in disbelief. He jumped when the Prophet with the corresponding article appeared next to him.

“Zabini.” Harry said darkly. Draco just held him more tightly as he read the paragraph. He couldn’t help it and laughed.

“That is The most ridiculous thing.” Draco said. 

“Right?” Blaise asked amused. He yelped when the Prophet burst into flames.

“Honestly, Harry.” Hermione said, once more dousing the flames. Zabini hid behind her at the look on Harry’s face.

“Harry, love.” Draco said getting Harry to look at him. “You can’t kill my best friend.”

“Then tell him to stop flirting with you.” Harry whined.

“I could flirt with you instead.” Blaise said.

“Don’t you dare.” Draco said coldly. Blaise just grinned cheekily at them.

“So what do you want to do?” Hermione asked. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too.” Blaise said. “Oh and people are speculating that Draco is in love with Granger and that he’s leaving me for her.”

“Why are people like this?” Hermione asked rhetorically. Blaise just shrugged and held his arm out for her to take. She shrugged and took it, walking back into the Great Hall.

“Are you hungry?” Draco asked Harry. Harry nodded. “Do you want to go in the Great Hall or to the kitchens?” 

“I love you. So much.” Harry said with conviction instead of answering the question. Draco looked at him with worry.

“I love you too.” Draco responded. “But are you hungry?”

“Yes. But I don’t want to let you go.” Harry said. 

“Well... you could eat at the Slytherin table if you promise not to attack, maim, kill, or death glare at Blaise.” Draco said. 

“I can only promise most of that. How about you sit with me, Ron and Hermione.” Harry said perking up at the idea. Draco looked unsure. “I heard Hermione muttering about a problem in Arithmancy.”

“Fine. But if anything untoward happens...” Draco said dropping his arms from around Harry. 

“Then I will most likely attack, maim, kill and death glare.” Harry said with a small smile as he held Draco’s hand and walked towards the Great Hall. 

Harry walked with no hesitation into the Hall and walked over to his usual spot. He grinned at Hermione who had sat next to Ron. She usually avoided sitting next to the red head since she’d end up with bits of food on her book or homework or notes. Harry waited for Draco to sit down first and then sat down himself. 

“Alright there Harry?” Ron asked after swallowing his mouthful. 

“Yup.” Harry chirped as he loaded his plate with food and loaded Draco’s plate with some of his favorites. 

“You should have seen everyone’s faces when I walked arm in arm with Zabini. It’s almost like no one has their own lives and can’t mind their own business.” Hermione said a little loudly. Draco saw a lot of people who had been gaping at them suddenly turn away to focus on their own plates. 

“Harry says you were muttering about an Arithmancy problem?” Draco asked as he started eating what Harry had dished out for him. He absentmindedly kissed Harry’s cheek in thanks while Hermione launched into her problem. 

Harry had been shoveling food in his mouth and felt like squealing happily at Draco kissing him in public. Now he knew why girls acted the way they did. He settled for just smiling down at his plate. He looked up and Ron was giving him a smarmy look, seemingly knowing how Harry felt so Harry did the mature thing and flicked some food at Ron. 

“Boys.” Hermione said when Ron retaliated. 

“He started it.” Ron said with a grin earning an eye roll from the girl. 

“Oi Harry.” Seamus Finnegan got their attention. The bubble of happiness Harry was in started to turn into trepidation when he turned to see most of the table staring at them. 

“Yes Seamus?” Harry asked. He cuddled against Draco when the blond placed an arm over his shoulder. 

“When’d ya get married?” Seamus ask indicating Harry’s wedding band. 

“They’re just engagement rings at the moment.” Harry said. 

“Well e’ryone reckons you got hitched.” Seamus said. Harry grinned in response. 

“That’s fine with me. As long as you lot know that me and Draco are engaged to each other.” Harry pointed out. He could feel the blond roll his eyes. He just turned and kissed his cheek. 

“Oh because of that rumor with Zabini?” Neville asked. The arm around him squeezed him a little. 

“Yes. Just a rumor. Me and Draco are together.” Harry stated.

“I think they get it, love.” Draco said dryly. “Harry’s slightly possessive.”

“I would have never guessed.” Hermione said sarcastically. Harry pouted at them but didn’t negate that fact. He just wrapped both his arms around Draco instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could have continued, however I’ve started so many other fics. This felt somewhat complete. I don’t know if I’ll add to it or not. At this point I’m leaving it as is.
> 
> Common theme throughout my works: designated possessive character. It tends to be Harry in my HP fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
